


The Tool

by avid_audience



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Babysitting in Space, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avid_audience/pseuds/avid_audience
Summary: The Asset tries out its Force powers and the Mandalorian can't decide whether he's amazed or annoyed.
Relationships: The Mandalorian & The Asset
Comments: 26
Kudos: 567





	The Tool

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Just so you know, this is my first ever fanfic and English isn't my mothertongue, so please be kind.  
> Also I wrote and posted this before seeing Episode 3, if that changes anything. It's just something that's been buzzing around my head since I saw Episode 2 and I had to write it down.  
> Enjoy!

The Mandalorian was putting in the coordinates for their hyperspace journey as he heard a small noise behind himself. He turned around and saw that the asset had sat up and was looking around interestedly. Its eyes seemed even bigger as they reflected the starlight and it made small sounds of wonder. Maybe it had never been in a starship before.  
Satisfied that the asset was alright, the hunter turned back to the ship's console and busied himself doing a few routine checks. After all, his ship had just been pulled apart by Jawas and put back together. 

He was quite immersed in his work and didn't think anything of it when a tool clattered down from one of the shelves in the cockpit. He just got up and replaced it; the shelf had probably not been installed very tightly when they repaired the ship and the vibrations of hyperspace might have thrown it off. He didn't wonder about it when the wrench fell a second time, just made a mental note to install it properly after the delivery. When it happened a third time, however, he paused. And it wasn't because the tool had fallen three times in a row, it was the little giggle he heard from behind himself. He decided to observe. The Mandalorian sat down in the captain's chair again, but made sure to position himself in a manner so he could see what was going on out of the corner of his eye.  
The asset looked at him as if to make sure he was turned away, then scrunched up its little face in concentration and stretched out its hand. The wrench on the shelf started to hover off the surface and then floated shakily towards the asset whose ears pricked up. The bounty hunter turned around sharply, the asset made a startled sound and the tool fell to the floor.  
Well. So he had neither imagined the floating Mudhorn nor had there been some freak natural occurrence which had caused it. It had really been the asset. The Mandalorian looked on in amazement as it stretched out its hand again and the wrench lifted off the floor, already noticeably less shakily than before.

Half an hour later his amazement had turned to annoyance. As the asset quickly gained control over his powers, whatever they were, the speed and force with which the wrench moved across the cockpit increased as well. When the wrench had dented several of the wall panels by crashing into them, the bounty hunter had decided to try to stop it by catching the moving tool in mid-air. That had proved to be mistake. The asset had seemingly been spurred on by his efforts, moving the wrench even faster while squealing with glee. After a few too many close calls where he had only just ducked in time or the tool had whizzed precariously close by some vital machinery, the Mandalorian had given up, hoping the asset would get tired of its game soon enough.

Now he was sitting in the captain's chair, occasionally flinching as the wrench sped past. He was just wondering whether it would be cowardice to use an entire load of carbon on this tiny thing just to get out babysitting when he was hit at full tilt in the back of neck, exactly where his helmet didn't protect him. He scrunched up his face and rubbed his neck. He nearly didn't hear the clattering and the small whimper over his stream of colourful Mando'a curses, but he did feel the little clawed hand touching his leg. He opened his eyes and found himself looking at the asset. It whimpered, its face seemed dismayed, its ears were pointing downwards and it was holding out the wrench. Alright. His neck wasn't hurting that badly, really. Putting the tool to the side, he smiled down at the little thing to let it know it was okay. Then he remembered his helmet was still on. The little guy seemed satisfied anyway and put up its arms in a clear request. “Well, if you're in front of me, you can't start anything behind my back.” the bounty hunter thought to himself as he picked the bundle up and positioned it in the crook of his arm. The little one snuggled into him as best it could and settled in to watch the streaks of hyperspace whizz past with its large eyes. The Mandalorian looked away to check the result of the check-up (all in order) and when he looked back at it, the child had already fallen asleep. The bounty hunter smiled slightly, then decided to do what so many parents have done before: use the quiet and get some sleep themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> I would very much appreciate some constructive criticism! =)


End file.
